


Oh what a night!

by Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Crushes, Cutesy, Flirting, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Simon and his band, club setting, everyone is human, so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec/pseuds/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec
Summary: Prompt:Simon and his friends slash bandmates from the books (Eric, Matt, and Kirk) are performing at a bar or club or something and Raphael wonders in and can't take his eyes off Simon and goes to him after his band is done performing and flirts with him and asks him out.Simon gets a gig for his band to play at pandemonium, Clary and the others join to support and Magnus invites a couple of friends...Including Raphael and the rest is history!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this was written for G...I hope you like it and it meets your expectations in someway....even if it wasn't what you pictured I hope you enjoy it!!  
> Thanks again for the prompt and for others who read it I hope you enjoy it also!!  
> I'm all for comments just please be kind!!  
> Thanks again to those who read it! :D

“Simon, come on. We are going to be late and the guys will blame me for holding you back…Again” Clary screamed waiting at the bottom of the stairs, tapping her foot as she checked the time again. “Simon” She groaned once more finally hearing his bedroom door slam shut and his footsteps hitting the hardwood floor as he came running down the stairs. “Finally” she said shaking her head at him as he smiled to her.

“Sorry I had to change my shirt.” Simon said straightening out his t-shirt as Clary looked to it and then back up at him.

“Simon isn’t that the same t-shirt I gave you to try on, only for me to hear that it wasn’t the right one. Thus having to sit down and watch you change into five other t-shirts, which kind of all looked alike.” Clary said looking far from impressed.

“Yes, yes it is…but now I see what you were talking about in the beginning and I really think this one works.” Simon said grabbing his bass guitar and heading for the door. “Come on let’s go. You’re keeping me back again with your useless chatter”

Clary rolled her eyes as Simon laughed grabbing the keys to his van as they both exited the Lewis household and headed for the Van.

“Oh Jace said he is coming to the show tonight” Clary said as Simon pulled up to a red light looking over at her.

“Really…I’m surprised he doesn’t have plans to stare at himself in the mirror” Simon huffed out looking back at the light.

“Simon” Clary rolled her eyes shaking her head. “He’s bringing Izzy and Alec…Magnus even mentioned that he would tell a couple of his friends”

“Wow, well that’s cool of them. Be sure to thank your boyfriend for bringing along his sister and brother. Also for Magnus, who not only got us this gig at his club but also…”

“Hey stop. Magnus gave you the slot because you deserve it…Everyone is coming to see your band, not for any other reason. Believe it or not Simon, you all play very good music that people enjoy…Even with your ridiculous names” Clary laughed giving Simon’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Thanks Clary, that’s cool to know…wait…you don’t like the shadowhunters?” Simon asked as his smile faded turning into a pout again.

“Well…Oh we have a green light…Go” Clary said distracting Simon from his question as he looked forward stepping on the gas and heading to Pandemonium.

*

Clary and Simon walked through the doors of Pandemonium barely recognizing the place without its blaring music and usual crowded dance floor. The bartenders were lounging around as they lazily wiped down the counters and fixed the stools. You had the waitresses checking the private booths, making their last minute checks before opening. Simon could see Kirk, Matt and Eric setting up the stage before Magnus blocked his view as he hugged Clary.

One thing with Magnus that always shocked Simon was the man always looked good. He could probably wear a garbage bag and make that the hottest look, that the world would then follow as a trend. Of course _the_ Magnus Bane would never wear such a thing. He now stood in front of the two wearing one dazzling blue suit, which shimmered against the lighting, along with black boots. His hair was of course styled perfectly with streaks of blue and it was clear he had on eyeliner and some glitter along his cheekbones. It may have sounded absolutely ridiculous on anybody, but Magnus was Magnus and he looked great.

“Simon thanks once again for taking this gig…I’m excited to hear what your band has planned” Magnus said turning to him pulling Simon away from his thoughts.

“Oh, anytime” Simon said smiling and grabbing Magnus’s hand and shaking it “This really is wow.” Simon continued as Magnus looked at him very amused. “It’s me who should be thanking you for this opportunity.” Simon finished off smiling at Magnus as Magnus huffed shaking his head.

“No thanks needed, just don’t screw it up” Magnus said as Simon looked at him and nodded laughing slightly, sounding a bit nervous. “Also, may I have my hand back?”

Simon looked at him with wide eyes as he realized he was still holding tightly onto Magnus’s hand. “S...Sorry” Simon said letting go as he stuttered out an apology.

“It’s quite alright.” Magnus laughed shaking his head slightly at Simon. “You should probably go meet your band now, to throw together a last practice. I was serious about not messing things up….No pressure” Magnus said as Simon gulped grabbing his guitar and heading toward the stage.

“You just made him way more nervous than he was before” Clary said looking at Magnus shaking her head.

“Oh, I was having a bit of fun…He’ll be fine…Now biscuit tell me, is dear Alexander coming tonight” Magnus said wrapping an arm around Clary’s shoulders and leading her over to the bar.

**

Raphael moved through the crowds making his way over to wear Magnus now sat with Catarina, Magnus’s new found crush of late, along with said, new found crush’s friends. The only reason he came out was because Cat had begged him, not wanting to be a third wheel. Of course Cat seemed to have already made fast friends with one of them, making Raphael regret his decision of coming out already.

“Ah Raph” Magnus said spotting his friend as he reached the table “So happy you’re here.”

“That makes one of us” Raphael muttered causing Magnus to roll his eyes.

“Oh, don’t be such a grump Raph” Magnus stated patting Raphael on the cheek. “Let me introduce you. This here is Alec” Magnus started, pointing to the person sitting next to him.

Alec gave a quick nod as Raphael said a quick hi. Raphael had to admit, he understood why Magnus was so infatuated by Alec. He was extremely attractive.

 “That there is Isabelle, Alec’s sister. She is a literal dream” Magnus continued as Isabelle smiled brightly at Raphael, putting out her hand for Raphael to shake it.

“Nice to meet you” She said brightly as Raphael shook her hand, blown away at how confident Izzy seemed compared to her brother.

“Likewise” He said giving a quick smile.

“You know Cat obviously” Magnus said as Raphael gave a quick wink at Cat as Magnus continued. “This is biscuit aka Clary and the guy that seems physically attached to her hip, is Jace” Jace rolled his eyes at Magnus’s comment as Clary smiled sweetly at Raphael. “Everyone this is Raphael, now that we are all introduced, how about some drinks.”

Raphael would admit the night so far wasn’t too bad. Clary and Jace kept the PDA to a minimal and Alec seemed so shy that nothing much happened between him and Magnus. Raphael however did notice during their second round of drinks Alec’s chair somehow got closer to Magnus’s. Then there was Cat and Izzy who got louder and louder with each drink and soon disappeared from the table to go and dance.

Finally the announcement came on that the Shadowhunters would be preforming now, causing Clary to literally cheer the loudest among the sea of applause. Raphael looked from Clary to the stage as he watched the boys come on. First the drummer, then the keyboard player followed by the lead singer with his guitar, and lastly there was the bass player. The bass player was in a ‘guns and roses’ t-shirt pale blue jeans and had on some Harry Potter glasses. Yet the only word that popped into Raphael’s head to describe him was ‘hot’. Raphael didn’t even notice that he was staring till Magnus leaned over to him, smiling cheekily at him.

“See something you like Raph” Magnus asked causing Raphael to look over to him.

“Very much so actually” Raphael said in return causing Magnus to laugh as he straightened up. Raphael eyes lingering back to the bass guitarist. There was something so captivating about this boy that Raphael couldn’t help but stare.

*

Simon went out on stage following behind Kirk hearing the round of applause, spotting Clary quite easily among the sea of people, as he heard her cheers the loudest. There she was smiling widely as Jace sat behind her whistling. Opposite them was Magnus cheering quite happily as Alec clapped, looking over to Magnus smiling slightly. Simon was about to look away only for his eyes to land onto someone else sitting by the table. There sat a boy, with his dark hair slicked back, dressed in a black suit clapping gently. Simon couldn’t believe it but he was sure this person was looking directly at him.

Simon heard Kirk give the cue and started to play as the crowd cheered, easily dancing to their music. Izzy and Cat were now at the very front of the stage cheering, as Simon was able to spot them and smile brightly. Izzy winked to him, cheering loudly only Simon’s eyes kept going back to the boy sitting at the table. His heartbeat was racing as he felt his cheeks warm up, wanting to look away but not being able too.

After their 3rd song Kirk announced that they would be taking a break but would be back in another thirty minutes. The crowd cheered for them as they left the stage, going back stage, all of them practically on a high.

“This is amazing, Simon thanks so much for getting this gig for the band” Kirk said clapping Simon on the back smiling widely at him.

“Oh come on, we got here because of the band not me” Simon said to the three as they looked to him.

“You guys, this is the most amazing feeling ever. I mean did you hear how they cheered?” Matt said smiling widely. “Eric, your drum solo was amazing by the way”

Eric laughed at him shaking his head “Please, I think they were just ready for me to stop so Kirk could start singing again”

“Hey how about we go get some drinks” Kirk said smiling at the two as he threw an arm around Simon’s shoulders.

“He just wants to go and check out the girls that couldn’t stop ogling over him” Simon said as Kirk rolled his eyes giving him a push, though they all agreed to go get a drink.

*

“Simon” Clary said throwing her arms around him “You were amazing” She said holding him at arm’s length, looking at him as she then spotted Kirk, Matt and Eric following behind him and smiled at them. “You all were”

“Oh thanks a lot Fray” Kirk said smiling to her. “Hey Simon meet us at the bar”

“Sure thing” Simon said as he watched them disappear. “So you really thought we were good”

“Simon you guys are better than the beetles.” Clary said looking at him seriously.

“Aww thanks Cl….Wait” Simon said stopping as the words actually processed through his brain, he looked over to Jace, raising an eyebrow. “How much has she had to drink?”

Jace was about to answer when Clary stopped him. “I have not drunk a lot tonight.” Clary said as Simon just shook his head. “You were amazing and I am so happy for you” She said throwing her arms around him once more and kissing him on the cheek. “Come on Simon and let’s go dance” Clary said grabbing Jace’s arm and pulling him to the dance floor.

Simon shook his head, laughing at her. “I’ll catch up and Jace…Take care of her” All Simon saw was Jace’s thumb stick up in the air as he lost sight of the two. Simon then made his way to the bar, not finding Eric, Kirk or Matt but not really dwelling on it as they deserved to have their fun. He sat a stool away from some other guy at the bar, waiting patiently to be noticed by the bartender.

Simon looked back to the sea of people, his thoughts wondering to the guy who had been staring at him earlier. Simon of course quickly pushed the thoughts away, thinking he was being ridiculous. Of course he wasn’t staring at him, why would he?

“Excuse me”

The voice Simon heard caused him to turn immediately, not really taking on if he was the one being spoken too. It was slightly husky yet smooth and silky, with a slight Spanish accent, only to find that for a moment Simon forgot how to breathe. Talk about a ‘speak of the devil’ type moment. There he was the guy in the black suit with the slick back dark hair.

“Is this seat taken” The man asked smiling at Simon who just stared as he shook his head.

“Great” The man said sitting down next to him as Simon smiled nervously. “Are you from around here?” The man asked looking at Simon, raising an eyebrow.

“Umm…Yeah…Born and raised in Brooklyn” Simon laughed nervously “Why”

The man looked at him and just then the bartender delivered two beers, as he smiled to Simon. “I wanted to distract you long enough till these came” The man said sliding a beer to Simon. “This way you couldn’t say no to having a drink with me” Simon couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. “I’m Raphael”

Simon looked to Raphael as he extended his hand, taking his hand feeling a slight tingle as he shook it. “I’m…”

“Simon…I know…Your band mate introduced you and trust me Simon, you aren’t someone who can easily be forgotten about” Raphael stated taking a sip of his beer as Simon almost choked on his, causing Raphael to smile. “You’re quite something you know”

Simon blinked at Raphael, realizing he must have been praising him for his bass playing skills. I mean why else would he pass such a comment. “Oh umm thanks, I’ve been playing Bass for a long time now so…”

“Oh yes, you’re pretty good at playing the instrument also” Raphael interrupted as Simon gulped, his heart rate quickening as he nervously laughed once more.

Simon had never had someone come out and flirt so shamelessly to him before, especially someone this good-looking. He was in uncharted territory and didn’t know how to handle this. Simon tried to calm himself down, amazed at the affect Raphael had over him.

“Your band is very good…the name however may need some work” Raphael said as Simon rose an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong with Shadowhunter” Simon asked looking to Raphael who shrugged.

“What’s right with it?” Raphael said as Simon shook his head laughing a bit.

“Wow okay, let’s see you come up something better than buddy” Simon demanded as he took a sip of his beer causing Raphael to laugh.

“Okay” Raphael nodded and thought for a moment “How about ‘The Mortal Instruments’”

“See it’s not as easy…” Simon started only to stop. “Huh…That’s actually pretty good”

Raphael smiled at him as Simon really took in the name and couldn’t help but stare. “Despite the fact of your terrible name” Raphael started for Simon to look at him not amused “You all play very well and your music actually sounds like music.” Raphael finished taking a sip of his beer.

“Wow…well thank you that means a lot. My biggest fear is to be mediocre, I know my friends and family mean well but it doesn’t mean much when they praise my band. A part of me feels they have to say this, to be supportive. It actually means a lot hearing it from a stranger.” Simon said as he looked away from Raphael taking a gulp of his beer.

“Well I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Raphael said and the amount of truth in his voice caused Simon to smile as he looked over to him. “I think you’ll make it far and I’m not just saying that to get into your pants” Raphael said looking at Simon as Simon met his eyes, in awe at the last part of Raphael’s sentence.

“I…Umm…I” Simon said completely at a loss for words, as Raphael looked to Simon lips and then back into Simon’s eyes.

“Simon” Raphael said as Simon looked right into Raphael’s eyes. He wasn’t sure when Raphael had gotten so close to him but he didn’t mind at all. “I think your band is ready to go back on”

Simon eyes widened as he looked to the stage seeing Matt poking his head out and searching the crowd.

“Shit” Simon said flying from the stool where he was sitting and heading for the stage once more. Raphael couldn’t help but laugh at him as he turned to watch the stage, finishing the rest of his beer.

*

To Simon the rest of the set passed by in a blur and before he knew it, he was off stage packing up the rest of his equipment. The boys spoke about the set and how amazing the night was but Simon couldn’t really participate. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts about his conversation with Raphael. A part of him was blown away that someone that striking could possibly be interested in him. Another part of him was mortified for literally running away from Raphael. As Simon and the others walked from behind stage, Magnus came sprinting toward them.

“You all did amazing and I can definitely assure you Pandemonium would like to hire you all back again” Magnus said smiling as all the boys got excited thanking Magnus for the opportunity. “Simon, can I speak with you privately please” Simon looked at Magnus and nodded as the other boys shot him a questionable look but walked off. “Don’t be nervous, someone just really wants to talk to you before they leave” Magnus stated grabbing Simon’s hand and leading him over to Raphael.

“Hey” Simon said smiling as he saw Raphael who shot a flirtatious smile in return.

“Hey I just wanted to say congrats, you killed it up there again and the crowd was clearly pleased” Raphael said causing Simon to blush once more.

“Th…Thanks” Simon stuttered, both boys turning to face Magnus when he awwed, at the scene in front of him.

“Sorry…I’ll leave. There is actually _someone_ I have to do in my office…Be good boys.” Magnus stated winking at Raph who shook his head watching his friend leave.

“So I hope I didn’t scare you too much earlier…I might have come on a bit strong” Raphael said turning back to Simon who laughed.

“It’s okay; I mean…It’s better than hearing any of those cheesy pickup lines some people like to use.” Simon said looking as Raphael smiled at him.

“Oh, like ‘did it hurt when you fell from heaven, cause boy you must be an angel’” Raphael said laughing as Simon joined in.

“Yes like that” Simon said still chuckling “That was a good example”

“If you liked that one so much, how about you hear my number” Raphael said stepping closer to Simon who blushed once more.

“Was that an example of a cheesy pick-up line…or” Simon questioned as he looked to Raphael, feeling a bit dizzy just being this close to him.

“It was a cheesy pick up line, but I would like to get your number...So I can call you and possibly as you to go out sometime” Raphael said smiling at him as he Simon gulped.

“I…umm…sure…That…That would be great” Simon said reaching for his phone as Raphael’s handed him his own as both boys exchanging numbers quickly. Simon then gave Raphael back his phone causing Raphael to smile as he looked to him.

“Well Simon it was great meeting you. I’ll definitely give you a call” Raphael said and then winked at him, turning and leaving quickly. Leaving behind an absolutely stunned Simon, who checked his phone seeing ‘Raph’ now a part of his contact list.

Simon took a moment to actually process everything that happened as a smile spread across his face. He turned around feeling light, only to come face to face with Eric, Matt, Kirk, Clary and Isabelle. All of them staring at him with huge smiles on their faces.

“Tell us everything” Clary and Isabelle said as everyone crowded around Simon as he couldn’t help but laugh. What an amazing night this had turned out to be.

 


End file.
